George Lucas
|Décès= |Nationalité=Américaine |Position=*Réalisateur *Scénariste *Producteur |Œuvre(s) notable(s)=''Star Wars'' |Sexe=Masculin |Taille= }}George Walton Lucas, Jr est un réalisateur, scénariste et producteur américain, né le 14 mai 1944 à Modesto en Californie, il est le créateur de la saga Star Wars. Biographie George n'était pas du tout un élève studieux et s'ennuyait en classe. Il était un fan de courses automobiles et rêvait de devenir un jour pilote professionnel. Cependant après un terrible accident au volant de sa Fiat Bianchina à la suite duquel il resta plusieurs jours dans le coma, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait fausse route et il abandonna cette idée et s'intéressa un peu plus aux études. Étant également passionné de photographie, il se décida à aller étudier le cinéma à l'USC (University of Southern California) où il réalisa ses tout premiers courts-métrages (Look at life, Freiheit, THX 1138 : 4EB...). Après avoir décroché son diplôme, il co-fonda avec son ami Francis Ford Coppola le studio American Zoetrope qui avait pour but d’affranchir les cinéastes des contraintes des studios Hollywoodiens dont Lucas allait d'ailleurs être victime sur ses deux premiers films (ce qui renforça encore son désir d’indépendance). Cependant, après l’échec commercial que fut THX 1138 et malgré le succès du même long métrage auprès de la critique, le rêve d’indépendance de leur studio prit fin faute de financement. Mais son deuxième film American Graffiti, film largement autobiographique dépeignant la jeunesse américaine du début des années 60, eut beaucoup de succès outre-Atlantique. Cela permit à Lucas de se lancer sur un projet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis des années : Star Wars. Voulant garder le contrôle sur une éventuelle suite, il négocia auprès de la 20th Century Fox, en échange d’une baisse de son salaire, les droits sur une suite ainsi que ceux du merchandising (qui représentaient à l'époque un bénéfice dérisoire pour les studios). Grâce à l’immense succès que connut le film, Lucas put enfin acquérir son indépendance vis-à-vis du système Hollywoodien et créer l’empire que l’on connaît aujourd’hui. George Lucas est devenu une référence en matière d'effets spéciaux grâce aux trilogies Star Wars et Indiana Jones, pour lesquelles les techniciens à son service n'ont cessé d'inventer de nouvelles techniques. Il a créé les sociétés Lucasfilm en 1971, THX Ltd. en 1983 et Lucasfilm Games, cette dernière étant spécialisée dans le développement de jeux vidéo. Il a également créé la célèbre société d'effets spéciaux ILM (Industrial Light & Magic) en 1975. Lucas reste contesté quant à l'originalité de ses créations (Star Wars n'est autre, selon certains, qu'un plagiat de Fondation, d'Isaac Asimov) et on lui reproche également une partie de son œuvre que François Kahn n'hésite pas à définir comme une « passion pour les êtres en peluche » (en s'appuyant sur Howard The Duck, les aventures d'un canard de l'espace ayant coûté autant que les 3 premiers Star Wars réunis, ainsi que sur l'ensemble des téléfilms mettant en scène les Ewoks ; lire à ce sujet l'article de Kahn dans « Encyclopédie du Cinéma ringard », publié en novembre 2004 aux éditions Grancher, à prendre néanmoins avec prudence puisque l'auteur y fait preuve d'une partialité proche de la mauvaise foi). Au final, il a réussi la délicate fusion entre cinéma commercial et cinéma d'auteur en signant une saga dominée par les courants artistiques du futurisme et surtout de l'abstraction. Les figures archétypales sont ici, plus que dans toute œuvre, réduites à l'état de concepts; les décors relèvent souvent de l'ordre du non-figuratif tirant parfois sur l'expressionnisme. Les projets à venir de George Lucas concernent à la fois Indiana Jones (le quatrième volet des aventures de l'archéologue au fouet étant d'ores et déjà en chantier mais exigeant que Lucas, Steven Spielberg, Harrison Ford et Sean Connery soient disponibles simultanément...) et Star Wars. Deux séries télévisées basées sur ce dernier univers sont effectivement en phase de pré-production. La première, en animation 3D, sera consacrée à la Guerre des Clones (ou Clone Wars). L'action de la deuxième, mettant en scène des acteurs en chair et en os, se déroulera quant à elle entre Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith et Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir. Inspirations *Les séries télévisées qu'il regardait durant son enfance. *Flash Gordon, dont il a envisagé l'adaptation avant même d'écrire les aventures de Luke Skywalker. *La mythologie en général, la sociologie et l'ethnologie qu'il a étudiées ainsi que les spiritualités orientales (bouddhisme, taoïsme, confucianisme, mais aussi manichéisme, zoroastrisme...). *Il est passionné de sanskrit (ce qui explique qu'il ait utilisé cette langue pour les paroles accompagnant le thème principal de Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme). *Les voitures rapides et les bolides en règle générale, qu'il intègre systématiquement dans ses films sous une forme ou sous une autre. Filmographie Réalisateur Courts métrages Ce sont souvent des courts métrages expérimentaux. *1966 : Look at Life *1966 : Herbie *1966 : Freiheit *1966 : 1:42:08: A Man and His Car *1967 : The Emperor *1967 : Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1967 : 6-18-67 *1968 : Filmmaker *1969 : The Making of The Rain People *1970 : THX 1138:4EB Longs métrages *1971 : THX 1138 *1973 : American Graffiti *1977 : Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) *1999 : Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) *2002 : Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) *2005 : Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) Scénariste Ce titre lui est contesté pour une partie de son œuvre. À noter, selon certains, le plagiat caractérisé de Fondation d'Isaac Asimov que constitue l'univers Star Wars, « parenté » non reconnue par l'intéressé. En réalité, Lucas, précurseur du recyclage post-moderne, s'est inspiré d'une somme considérable d'œuvres et d'auteurs classiques: John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, Frank Herbert, Alex Raymond, Edgar Rice Burroughs, Stanley Kubrick, Akira Kurosawa ... Cette accumulation de références (sans signification autre qu'au troisième degré) est toutefois mise au service d'une œuvre personnelle et originale. *1971 : THX 1138, co-scénariste avec Walter Murch *1973 : American Graffiti *1977 : Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) *1979 : American Graffiti, la suite (More American Graffiti) *1980 : Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) *1980 : Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *1983 : Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi) *1984 : Indiana Jones et le temple maudit (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *1988 : Willow *1989 : Indiana Jones et la dernière Croisade (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *1994 : Radioland Murders *1999 : The Dark Redemption *1999 : Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) *2002 : Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) *2003 : Star Wars: Clone Wars *2005 : Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) *2007 : Indiana Jones et le Royaume du Crâne de Cristal (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars Monteur *1966 : Look at Life *1966 : Herbie *1966 : Freiheit *1966 : 1:42:08: A Man and His Car *1967 : Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1967 : 6-18-67 *1968 : Filmmaker *1969 : The Making of The Rain People *1971 : THX 1138 *1973 : American Graffiti *1977 : Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) *1980 : Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) *1980 : Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *1983 : Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi) *1984 : Indiana Jones et le temple maudit (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *1985 : Latino *1989 : Indiana Jones et la dernière Croisade (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *2002 : Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) Acteur *1984 : Indiana Jones et le temple maudit: Un missionnaire *1985 : Sesame Street Presents : Follow that Bird : Extra *1991 : Hook : Un homme qui embrasse sur un pont *1994 : Le flic de Beverly Hills 3 : Un homme déçu *2005 : Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith : Baron Notluwiski Papanoida Producteur exécutif *1977 : Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir (Star Wars: Episode IV - a New Hope) *1979 : American Graffiti, la suite (More American Graffiti) *1980 : Kagemusha, l'ombre du guerrier d'Akira Kurosawa *1980 : Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) *1981 : La Fièvre au corps (Body Heat) *1981 : Indiana Jones : Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *1983 : Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi) *1983 : Twice Upon a Time *1984 : Indiana Jones et le temple maudit (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *1984 : L'Aventure des Ewoks : La caravane du courage *1985 : Droïdes : Les Aventures de R2-D2 et C-3PO : Dessin animé inédit en France, 14 épisodes *1985 : Les Ewoks : Dessin animé, 35 épisodes *1985 : Latino *1985 : Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters *1985 : L'Aventure des Ewoks : La bataille pour Endor *1986 : Inside the Labyrinth *1986 : Labyrinthe (Labyrinth) *1986 : Howard (Howard the duck) *1986 : Captain EO *1988 : Powaqqatsi *1988 : Willow *1988 : Tucker : The Man and His Dream *1988 : Le Petit dinosaure et la vallée des merveilles (The Land before Time) *1989 : Indiana Jones et la dernière Croisade (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *1994 : Radioland Murders *1999 : Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) *2002 : Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) *2003 : Star Wars: Clone Wars *2005 : Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) *2007 : Indiana Jones et le Royaume du Crâne de Cristal (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars *2012 : Red Tails Producteur associé *1969 : Les Gens de la pluie (The Rain People) de Francis Ford Coppola Nominations et récompenses *Golden Globe du meilleur film musical ou comédie en 1974 pour American Graffiti et 5 nominations aux Oscars. *6 Oscars plus un d'honneur pour Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir (1977). *5 Oscars pour Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue (1981). *''Willow'', Tucker et Indiana Jones et la dernière Croisade nominés aux Oscars. *A reçu en 2005 le « Life Achievement Award » de l'American Film Institute pour l'ensemble de sa carrière de cinéaste, ainsi que le Trophée du Festival de Cannes. Voir aussi Liens internes *Lucasfilm Ltd. *LucasArts *Industrial Light & Magic Liens externes *'(en)' Site officiel de LucasFilm *'(en)' Site officiel de sa fondation pour le developpement de l'éducation * Bibliographie *''Le Cinéma de George Lucas'' par Marcus Hearn aux éditions de La martinière (avec préface de Ron Howard) *''George Lucas, l'homme derrière le mythe'' par Rafik Djoumi, éditions Absolum (2005) Catégorie:Producteurs Catégorie:Réalisateurs Catégorie:Scénaristes de films‎ Catégorie:Scénaristes de séries TV